


The Keterburg Hotel Incident

by NinjacookieXD



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: First Time, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Jade is nicer to Dist... Sort of, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has known of Dist's feelings for years, and returned them but done nothing because of their lives, although as he sees it as a win-win situation and he doesn't want to stray from their original plan, he makes a deal with him. He will have sex with him if he gives them info on Mt. Roneal. Dist is hesitant at first, but Jade convinces him.<br/>Otherwise known as: What really happened in that hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keterburg Hotel Incident

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: In order for them to fit, some in game line's contexts, the way they say it, and the order have been changed/added in. I might write another with more accurate lines and their order/timings, but for now, let's leave it at this.  
> Also, Jade and Dist may be slightly OOC in this, but it's my first time writing them so forgive me otherwise :)

In order to gain more information about Mt. Roneal before they went up there to open the passage ring, our group of heroes had stopped off in Keterburg in order to ask Jade's sister Nephry about the current condition of the mountain. Jade also had another reason for wanting to visit Keterburg again, and that was because whenever he went there he was reminded of his childhood with Nephry, Peony, Professor Nebilum, and... Dist.

Contrary to popular belief, he didn't actually hate Dist at all. In fact, his feelings toward the man were quite the opposite. Although being Jade, he was never one to show his emotions openly or admit anything of the sort aloud, so he had never told anyone (apart from his sister who guessed) about these feelings, much less the subject of them himself.

"Jade! Perfect timing!" Nephry exclaimed with a smile upon her face as they entered her office. Jade rose an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Nephry's smile quickly turned into a concerned expression as she shook her head. "Saphir collapsed in the town square and hasn't woken up since."

Jade's other eyebrow rose in surprise but before he could answer her statement, Luke intervened.

"Saphir?" He questioned, leaning forward with curious and confused eyes.

"Dist's real name." Jade said quickly, letting a breath out that he didn't even realise he was holding out through his nose. It had been years since he had referred to the silvery-purple haired man as 'Saphir',

"Huh?! What's Dist doing collapsed out here?!" Anise yelped, jumping up on the spot randomly.

Nephry turned her attention from the young Fon Master Attendant back to Jade and gave him a pointed look while narrowing her eyes accusingly. "Apparently my brother promised to meet Saphir here. He keeps mumbling in his sleep, 'is Jade here yet?'"

Jade held her expression for a moment then looked away guiltily. He had completely forgotten about that. Dist was such an idiot for waiting around. Jade had to hold in a smirk as he imagined the other man standing in the town square with snow piling up around him as he watched the horizon in hope for Jade to arrive.

"Didn't we get a letter from him when we were looking for the flightstone?" Guy asked, as if voicing Jade's thought aloud.

"My, he waited so dutifully for Jade." Tear noted, rubbing her chin and smiling at the idea. Jade nearly snorted but instead, rolled his eyes.

"Well, he is an idiot after all." He paused then though for a moment and rubbed chin too. "Still, this is convenient. We'll beat him awake and ask him about Mt. Roneal. Where is he?"

Nephry glared at him slightly as he said that, but she had seen the twitch at the corners of Jade's mouth as he thought about how Saphir was in town, so she lessened the glare and shook her head again. "I rented a room at the Keterburg Hotel and put him to bed there." She said cautiously, sensing that her brother's companions did not approve of Saphir much. She knew he was with the Six God-Generals, and about his reasons behind siding with Van, but she didn't see him as a changed person because of it all; he was still the same old Saphir, the little boy who had so much enthusiasm and knowledge as well as a pure hearted love for Jade. She was snapped from her thoughts of the remembered past when she heard her brother speak again.

"Then call the military police and send them to the Keterburg hotel." He said coldly, still avoiding hers, and everyone else's, eye contact.

"You're going to arrest him..." Nephry mused slowly, taking in the words then shaking her head and shrugging. "Fine. But don't let them do anything violent to him." She raised her forefinger in warning at Jade, who smirked and nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He all but purred. He then turned to face Luke. "Now then, Luke, let's go to the Keterburg Hotel."

Luke gave Jade a confused look, having been glancing back and forth between the siblings in front of him as they conversed and understandably taking nothing in. "... Right." He said slowly, then shook his head and smiled as they all said their goodbyes and thanks to Nephry, although before they left, she sat down behind her desk and leant forward to beckon.

"Jade, a moment please."

Judging by the look in Nephry's eyes, Jade knew exactly what she was going to say, and he didn't want the others overhearing, so he turned to them and nodded. "Alright... I'll meet you all outside."

Once the group had left the house, hearing the front door slam (he really needed to teach them etiquette; one did not slam a door), Jade turned around with his arms folded and raised an eyebrow.

"Jade... I'm going to cut to the chase. You know how Saphir feels... And I know how you feel! So how long are you going to keep playing this little game with him?"

Jade sighed and glanced away from her momentarily, then glanced back with a playful smirk. "Why my dear sister, I have no idea what you mean." He said while unfolding his arms and shrugging with them out to the side.

"Yes, yes you do." Nephry countered with a deadpan expression. "I've seen the way you look at him. I mean, its obvious how Saphir feels. Everyone in town knows it. Didn't the way he stayed here for days out in the cold for you tell you anything?"

Jade looked away from her and said nothing. Although it was quite amusing to think of, he did actually feel a little guilty about Di-Saphir doing that. Although if he was idiotic enough to stand out in the cold when he probably knew full well that Jade wasn't coming yet, it was his own fault for collapsing. Jade felt a small warm feeling spread throughout him, and inwardly cursed the silvery-purple haired man for being the only person to be able to break through his cold exterior and make him feel like this.

He must've stood still in thought for a while, which he didn't realise until he heard Nephry sigh deeply then glanced over to see her walking to him. "Please Jade, just don't do anything you'll regret. Both with what you're about to do and what you could do but won't."

She placed her hand on his cheek which caused him to shut his eyes and sigh as well. "You've always been able to see right through me, haven't you?" He asked her with a small smile, to which she chuckled and patted his cheek lovingly before lowering her hand and stepping away.

"It's a talent. Though I know there's only one person who can truly get under that mask of yours."

Jade's smile faltered and he narrowed his eyes at her, which only made her chuckle a little louder.

"Go on now, before he wakes up and leaves to go find you out in the cold again."

Jade sighed one last time, then nodded his goodbye and left the room, leaving his sister standing alone, gazing in the direction he left with a sad but hopeful smile. "I hope he manage to get his feelings come through."

-Page Break-

Jade has always hidden his emotions. Though he rarely showed any, most of the time it had been Saphir who was the cause of the young Jade's rare displays of emotion. Jade knew how the other man felt about him from the moment it started, and only a fool couldn't have seen it. It was like Nephry had said; the whole town probably knew it.

Saphir had always been pretty confident that he could get his feelings across to Jade and let him know how he felt, as he thought Jade was oblivious. The truth was that Jade never liked him like that as a child. He didn't even know what love was, so he just teased and messed with the other boy, who oddly didn't seem to mind it. He only saw him as a good, if slightly annoying, friend who had a very runny nose a lot of the time.

As he exited the house, he walked over to the group when he spotted them standing under a lamp post and caught the tail end of a conversation.

"Even if we lower the outer lands and eliminate the miasma, we may not be able to live like we did before." Natalia said sadly, looking down at the snow and sighing.

Luke shrugged, though it went unseen by her. "I guess some disorder can't be helped..."

"Everyone in the forest will probably be surprised, too..." Mieu remarked, hovering near to Luke as always. Natalia looked at and gave everyone, including Jade whom she acknowledged with a nod, a warm smile.

"It is the responsibility of the rulers of Kimlasca and Malkuth to look after their people. That is the purpose of royalty, of government. As for the Cheagles... We'll have to leave that to Meu." She turned to where the young Cheagle was floated and raised an eyebrow. "You can handle that, can't you Mieu?"

Mieu grinned and nodded determinedly. "I'll try!"

"For now, let's worry about our own goals." Jade said suddenly, making Luke, Anise and Guy jump, as they had been facing away from him as he approached. He glanced over in the direction of the hotel and felt the corner of his mouth twitch. Before his mask of indifference slipped in front of everyone, he quickly schooled his expression then turned back to the group with a raised eyebrow. "Shall we then?"

"Yeah." Said Luke as the rest of them simply nodded, then they all began to walk through the town and over to the hotel.

As they grew older, Saphir's feelings for Jade did not disappear, and at one point he had even tried to ask him out. At that time, Jade had feelings for their Teacher, Professor Nebilum, and he was a little surprised that Saphir had gathered the courage to do so. He had said no, which cause the other boy to become quite disheartened for a while, although he was soon back to his usual self, and Nephry had even told him that Saphir had vowed not to give up, and would try to get Jade to truly see him the same way he saw Jade.

After seeing the other boy's enthusiasm and determination to keep going, despite the fact Jade had declined his suggestion, Jade's own feelings toward him began to change. He didn't say a thing to anyone, although Nephry found out pretty quickly as she was the one person in the world that Jade could never hide a thing from, no matter how hard he tried. He had sworn her to secrecy, but never pursued his feelings.

This was predominantly to do with the death of the Professor and his obsession/abandonment of their Fomicry research. Saphir had of course been furious with him, and a fight between them had caused Jade to completely suppress any feeling he had for the other man as they parted ways.

Over the years as Jade rose higher in the ranks of the Malkuth army, and Saphir became Dist the Reaper (Rose) in the God-General ranks of the Oracle soldiers in Daath, they did not see each other for many years. During that time, Jade had tried his best to forget about him, but he was never able to fully suppress his feelings. When they finally met again, during a battle between the two nations, Jade was shocked to see how much the other had changed since their time together in Keterburg. He still showed signs that he felt the same, though he acted differently otherwise, and had taken to wearing, what Jade though was, a stupid pink neck collar. He had even built a floating chair, which seemed lazy to Jade as he could still walk perfectly fine without it.

'Maybe that's why he still acts like that...' Jade thought as they entered the hotel. After asking at the desk, they took the elevator up to the third(?) floor, and headed into Saphir's room.

The man lay with his back to them, fully clothed and on top of the sheets and he snoozed lightly. From this angle, Jade could see the outline of his ass perfectly (damn tight trousers...) and found it difficult to take his stare away from the sight. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice the way Jade's eyes ran hungrily over Saphir's body and he was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the God-General mumble and shift slightly in his sleep.

"Jade... wait for me... ...zzz..." He made a soft, almost inaudible moaning squeak at the end of his sleep talk, which Jade had to resist very hard in not reacting to. However, he was unable to stop a smirk from plastering his feature though, thinking that Saphir must be dreaming about him.

"...He's playing tag with you in his dreams, Colonel." Anise said quietly, struggling to stifle a giggle. Everyone else looked like they wanted to chuckle too, which made Jade feel slightly embarrassed for the man. He had to get them out before he woke up or said anything more embarrassing.

"Well now... I'll just ask him a little about Mt. Roneal." Jade said while pushing his glasses up his nose and glancing over at the sleeping figure on the bed before glancing back to the others with an innocent smile. "Please, wait outside everyone."

They all glanced at each other unsurely, all wondering what Jade was going to do to extract the knowledge out of him, but then all nodded and left. Jade followed them to the door and shut it behind them, making sure to discreetly place a Fonic Art on the door to lock it as well as using the bolt too.

"Hmm..." Jade hummed thoughtfully as he walked back over to the bed, placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at the sleeping form and thought about the best way to wake him up. 'He looks like an idiot when he sleeps... Actually, he looks like an idiot most of the time.'

He considered waking him with a kiss, but even Jade with his feelings toward the man thought that was too nice for him. He needed leverage to get information after all, and with what he was planning to offer, it would satisfy his own desires in the process. Two birds, one stone.

Thankfully for him, he didn't have to think of a way as Saphir moaned again then started to stir. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes then yawned and stretched. Somewhere deep inside Jade came a thought that those actions made him look adorable, though he would never admit to having them out loud. It took a few seconds for the man to notice him in the room, and when he did, he nearly fell off the bed.

"J-Jade?!" He yelped, giving him a disbelieving look as if he didn't believe the man was there.

"Why hello Saphir, I see you've awoken then." Jade answered without moving from the spot in which he stood in. He resisted the urge to smile or chuckle at the man's bed hair on the side he was laying down on, and instead offered him the usual stoic expression.

"Jade... Do you know how long I've been waiting for you here?! Didn't you want your little flightstone back at all?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure out that it was still in Daath and that us meeting you here was an obvious trap?" He asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"W-well... Uh... Yes... I suppose you would of..." He pouted as he trailed off and glared angrily at the end of the bed, then thumped a fist against the bed sheets. "Damn it Jade... Why can't I ever fool you?"

"Now now Saphir, you know how your nose runs when you get mad." Jade said, folding his arms behind him and smirking. Saphir's glare turned to him as he then got up and walked over to where he stood.

"Why you... I told you before, it doesn-" he stopped when he was a step away from the Necromancer and double took before giving Jade a curious yet hopeful look. "Did you just call me Saphir? ...Twice?"

Jade rolled his eyes. "Yes I did, that is your name after all. Dist sounds idiotic."

"Ahh, no it doesn't! Dist the Rose is a fabulous name! Fit for my beauty and elegance!" He fumed. His nose started to bubble dangerously with snot, but before it could run, he held up a handkerchief and wiped it. Jade's eyebrow rose higher.

"Oh? I thought it was Dist the Runny?"

"ROSE! R-O-S-E, ROSE! I won't accept any other title!" He pointed at him and glared up at him, over the frames of his silver glasses.

"So you don't want me to call you 'Saphir' again, then?"

Saphir opened his mouth as if to retaliate again, but instead he shut it and looked down to the ground and shuffled his feet. "It's been years since you called me that name..."

"I know, too long..." Jade said before he could stop himself, then coughed embarrassedly and looked away. Saphir cocked his head curiously as he watched Jade and frowned. He had seen his mask slip, so there was no point in putting it back up. Jade turned back to him with a kind smile. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here I suppose, well, I've come to offer you a deal."

"A deal?" Saphir drawled as he moved back to sit on the bed, raising an eyebrow at Jade's odd behaviour. He sat down swiftly with one knee bent over the other and his head rested on the palm of his hand. "What kind of deal? What do you want?"

"Information about Mt. Roneal." He said simply, pushing his glasses up his nose as he held Saphir's eye contact. Saphir's eyebrow rose higher for a moment and then he began to chuckle.

"Mt. Roneal? And what makes you think I'll willingly give that information up to a dubious snake like you?" He asked, getting up again and walking back over to Jade with a cocky expression. "You're trying to stop the Commandant and access the passage rings to lower the lands, aren't you?"

Jade sighed and folded his arms whilst looking Saphir dead in the eyes. "I know how you really feel about me."

Saphir's eyes narrowed then he looked sadly down at the ground and turned away. "The whole damn town knows, and I don't care, I know you won't return my feelings. You made it clear to me that day." He sighed then added spitefully, "you can't use that blackmail as an offer as it won't work."

To his surprise, Jade chuckled, and it wasn't in a mocking way but a kind way. "Yes, I suspected as much, but that wasn't my offer. In exchange for the information, I wish to offer you my body." He said without so much as batting an eyelid to show how serious he was. Saphir's head spun around so quickly that Jade was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash.

"W-what did you say?!" He asked incredulously, unable to comprehend what Jade was telling him.

"Look Saphir, I do like you. A lot. More than you thought, as you know I keep my emotions locked up but... I feel as if I can't hold it back anymore. I like you, Saphir."

"Jade..." Saphir trailed off and smiled up at the man. "I never thought you'd return my feelings."

Jade smiled and nodded. "Yes, neither did I at first."

"How long?" Saphir asked, giving Jade a curious glance. Jade sighed and took a step between them to close the distance. The two now stood mere centimetres away from the other.

"For some time I'm afraid." Jade lifted a hand and gently caressed Saphir's cheek. The silver-purple haired man's eyes widened in disbelief at first, but after a few seconds where their gazes met and held, he shut his eyes and smiled.

"I'm... Happy."

Jade smiled back, his eyes darting down in his happy expression to his innocent looking lips momentarily before he closed the gap between them completely and kissed him. Saphir's eyes widened in shock as their lips connected, and he felt as if his heart were to explode with feelings.

Both men's eyes closed as they began to move their lips in sync, rubbing sensuously against the others in a desperate need to gain more friction. Saphir's arms found their way to Jade's neck where they hung around it loosely and held him down in that position. Jade merely smirked through the kiss as this, and in turn, placed his hands on Saphir's hips to bring their lower halves closer in to each other.

When they eventually parted for air, both stayed silent as they panted softly for breath. Their eyes met again but nothing was said in those few seconds; one emotion was clear in all the orbs of red, and that alone gave voice to everything they felt for the other right then. Lust.

Before Saphir could tilt his head upwards in the hope of another kiss, he was stopped by a single teal gloved finger, and his confused expression was met with a cocky but slightly aroused one from the Necromancer.

"Now now, don't get impatient. Good things come to those who wait. Do you agree to my terms?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, Jade lowered his head and started to kiss the other mans neck, pulling aside the weird petal neck collar and sucking hard on the base. Saphir nearly melted at that feeling, and because of it, he struggled to form an answer.

"Y-yes, J-Jade. You give m-me your- your body in exchange f-for information on Mt. Roneal...!" He gasped when he felt a hand slip up his shirt and a finger teasingly brush against a nipple.

"That'll be the one, although now I have you like this, I think I'll change my offer."

Jade removed his hand and mouth, only to bend down and pick Saphir up like he were a sack of potatoes, then carry him over to the bed. Saphir yelped as he was roughly thrown down onto the soft mattress, but then groaned as he felt and saw Jade straddle him. Jade leant down and started to unbutton the man's shirt buttons.

"Instead of my body being on the table, how about you offer up your own to me?" He quirked an eyebrow down at the man and smirked before leaning down to his ear and whispering huskily into it, "I could make you feel so good..."

"Jade..." Saphir breathed out wantonly, craning his head back slightly and looking down at Jade with his mouth agape and his pupils blown with lust. "Yes. I'm yours... Jade." He grinned which, with the rest of his expression, made him look a little drunk. Jade had to stifle a chuckle, then he sat up and smirked back at him.

"Good answer," he said as he pulled his long gloves off, then threw them somewhere in the room behind him. "I was hoping you'd say that." He said before leaning down, caressing Saphir's cheeks with his now bare hands and pulling him up into a kiss. His tongue, when pushed in, was gladly accepted into the God-General's mouth, making both men moan into the kiss.

As they kissed again, Saphir pulled off his own gloves and then sat more upright to shrug off his jacket, both of them leaning upward to help him get out of it. Jade was glad to watch as the pink collared coat was thrown away from them, and landed with a dull thud on the carpeted floor.

He broke the kiss and kissed a trail of kisses down the man's neck, making him moan pleasantly when he began to suck hard on the collar bone. A finger dancer around his nipples, playfully teasing him which made the smaller man wriggle slightly in pleasure. While Jade's hands and mouth were busy, Saphir's arms rested on the other man's shoulders and he tugged at the blue tunic he wore. After a few tugs, Jade got the message and sat up again. He swiftly pulled the garment off, after undoing the belt that held it there and removed the black shirt from underneath as well, which left him half naked above him.

Jade threw his clothes onto the floor along with Saphir's coat and gloves, then pulled the man's red shirt off completely too, which left them both wearing nothing above the belt. As Saphir lay back down, he looked up at Jade and held his eye contact. Neither spoke, except with their eyes which seemed to say all. Jade moved his body down so that he could press their bare chests against one another and lock lips once more.

Both men groaned into each other as they kissed hungrily, and quickly, eager to taste as much of the other as they could. Saphir thrust his hips involuntarily against Jade's, causing their hard, but still clothed members to rub against each other, which made them groan even louder than before. Jade repeated the action once or twice more, so that they were grinding their clothes cocks together.

Without warning, Jade then pulled away and flipped Saphir over. Saphir landed face down on the bed with a thump, with his glasses falling off his face and falling away from him. He was about to ask why he turned him when he felt his purple trousers being tugged violently down over his ass, which was now revealed to the hungry eyes of Jade.

Before he could say or do anything else, he felt Jade's hot breath brush up against his cheeks as his trousers were pulled the rest of the way down. Saphir shivered at the feeling, his face flushed with embarrassment as he was completely stripped of all garments and buried his face in the mattress, glad that Jade couldn't see how embarrassed he was, no doubt he would take enjoyment from being able to reduce Dist the Rose to this state later on.

He lay there in anticipation, wondering what Jade was going to do with him, but as he felt something warm and wet at his entrance, he gasped loudly and tried to squirm away.

"No, Jade, I- uwaaah!" He gasped as Jade pushed his tongue further inside him. His face turned bright red as he buried it deeper into the sheets, pushing his ass ever so slightly up into the tongue's ministrations.

When Saphir felt two hands on his thighs that pulled his legs apart, he shivered, then practically jumped in shock when he felt a hand grab his balls and squeezed.

"...Aaaaaaaah!" He couldn't help himself cry out, then regretted it as both the hand and the tongue were removed. Jade shifted and leaned up over his body so that his mouth was level with his ear. Saphir was disappointed that Jade's cock was still hidden behind layers of cloth, but he shivered when he felt the hardness pressing against his lower back.

"Don't be so loud!" Jade whispered huskily into his ears. "The others are right outdoors, and if they catch on to what we're doing here, we might never get a chance to do so again, understand?" Jade hissed, pulling away from his ear slightly. Saphir nodded, clamping a hand to his mouth which made Jade smile. He leaned down and kissed him on the shoulder, then after placing both Saphir's and his own glasses on a side board, he reached around Saphir's middle and grabbed his cock.

Saphir jumped at the sudden touch, and blushed even harder as he bit down on his lip to keep quiet.

"Could you lift your hips a little, Saphir?" Jade asked, which Saphir obliged. Once elevated slightly Jade's hand started to pump his erect member, eliminating delicious moans and gasps from the man below him. After a few moments, while he was distracted, Jade pushed a finger inside his hole to loosen him up. He felt the other man tense at the feeling, and frowned at how tight the man felt.

"Wow, you're so tight, Saphir... Don't do this very often?" He commented. When he got no reply, and looked down to see the man once again trying to bury his blushing face in the sheets, Jade cocked an inquisitive eyebrow and out two and two together. "Are you... Are you perhaps a virgin?"

"I-! Uh... Well... There's no shame in it. I-I-I was just waiting for the r-right person... That's all. Don't mock me." Saphir blushed hard and buried his face further in the sheets. Jade rolled his eyes up impatiently, the grabbed Saphir's shoulder and turned him so he lay face up underneath him, and kissed him hard.

"I'm not mocking you. I'm glad I'm the first for you. Don't worry, ill make it an experience you won't forget..." He whispered against the others lips. Saphir nodded then hummed his approval of that statement as Jade leant forward again to attach their lips once more.

While distracted with the kiss, Jade pushed his finger inside the other again and started moving it around. He felt Saphir squirm slightly and moan from the touches, but thought them to be purely excitement until the second finger went in, causing the other man's eyes to widen, then push Jade away from his lips momentarily while giving him a wide and slightly teary eyed pleading look, then said loudly,

"S-Stop! Stop! You're killing me!" Saphir couldn't help but yelp. Jade's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, but then he laughed once, smiled and stroked Saphir's hips soothingly with his free hand.

"Just relax. Go with the pain. I'll make you feel good soon, I promise."

Saphir whimpered but nodded and smiled as he felt Jade's free hand move up to entwine with his. As promised, Jade's ministrations inside of him did eventually feel good, once he'd had the chance to loosen up a little, and soon the whimpers turned into moans. A minute or two after the forth finger, Saphir reached up to place a hand on Jade's shoulder and pushed him slightly in order to gain attention.

"Please, I-I think ready." He said and blushed deeply. Jade smirked then withdrew his fingers, eliminating a small moan of disappointment from the man beneath him, despite his words before.

"I think you're ready too, Saphir." Jade purred, leaning down to capture the man's lips again in a brief and gentle kiss. No sooner had their lips touched again, he was pulling away and reaching for the zipper on his trousers. He kept his eyes locked onto Saphir's as he pulled it down antagonizing slow, making the other man hum as he watched the little show in front of him. His eyes widened as Jade hooked his thumbs into his waistbands then pulled both his trousers and the boxers underneath down to free his almost painfully hard cock. Saphir licked his lips in anticipation, and actually spread his legs out wider in invitation at the sight. That made Jade chuckle, and stand up quicker to remove both them and his boots.

As soon as he was free from all clothing, he quickly reached up to his long brown hair and tied it up in a loose pony tail, so it wasn't falling messily around his shoulders and hiding his body from Saphir, who was grateful for the action too. Looking down at his friend, Jade let out a small gaps as he saw the position in which he lay in, only now noticing how irresistible he looked.

Stark naked, without his glasses, and his legs spread out far apart so that nothing on his body was hidden from Jade's eyes. His mid-length silver-purple hair was splayed out around his head which was rested on a pillow behind him, and he looked down at him with the most pleadingly wanton expression Jade had ever seen.

"Jade..." He almost whined. "Please, I need you now."Jade gulped then nodded and moved his body so that his cock was positioned in front of Saphir's entrance. He paused a second then raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Do you have any lube?" Saphir nodded quickly then aimed his thumb towards the bedside cabinet. Jade smirked, then moved away to find the bottle. Once his cock was sufficiently prepared, he returned to the same position he'd moved into before, with his cock teasingly near Saphir's entrance. He lifted one of the man's legs and bent it back to use for balance, and then lay over his body and placed the other hand next to his chest. He shivered as he felt the man's cock brush against his chest, then smirked again as he pushed the tip of his own teasingly inside his ass. He watched in amusement as Saphir gasped loudly and blushed, his look now becoming even more pleading that before.

"Come on, just start pounding me. I've waited long enough already, and I want to be able to feel this for we-!" He was cut off as Jade pushed inside him entirely, and instead his words shifted into another guttural moan. "You were saying?" Jade asked cockily once seated inside of him. It took Saphir a few moments to even acknowledge he asked a question, but when he did, he just lifted his head to give Jade a flushed, half-hearted glare.

"Just fuck me already." He growled impatiently, and those words actually made Jade's eyes open wide for a moment in surprise. He'd never actually heard the other man swear before, so it was interesting to hear how hot it actually sounded coming from his slightly purple smudged lips (most of his lipstick had either worn off or was part of the small amount on Jade's own lips, though not enough to be all that noticeable).

"With pleasure." Jade grinned, and then started to move his hips against the God-General's own. They both groaned at the feeling of one another, revelling at how good it felt to finally be joined so close to one another.

Jade ground against Saphir at a quickening pace, wanting to pleasure his love and to make him come completely undone by his touch alone. And it was doing the trick- Saphir loved the feeling of Jade inside him, pounding his ass roughly as he moaned words of lust mixed with his name. He also swore again, seemingly realising the effect it had on his childhood crush, making sure to say such things as 'Fuck, Jade!' and 'Oh Lorelei- you feel so fucking good!'

Jade wasn't quiet either, grunting and moaning back at him, whispering words of encouragement and flattery into his ear while he pushed in and out. "Saphir, you sound so lovely when you moan like that for me. You like this, don't you? I can tell by the way you're humping back against my body as I pound my cock into you. That's it, Saph, say my name. Tell me who owns you."

"J-Jade! Jaaaade!" Saphir moaned back, feeling a strong and intense feeling well up inside of him. "I think I'm close, fuck!"

Jade too felt his orgasm nearing, and pushed himself to pick up the pace further. The bed was starting to creak under the strain Jade and Saphir were forcing upon it, but as it didn't sound anywhere near dangerously close to breaking, both ignored it. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and the moans of both were the only sounds in the room for a few seconds then, before Saphir couldn't hold it in anymore and came with a loud cry of Jade's name.

"Ahh! Jaaaaaaaaaaade!" Said man grunted in response as he felt the muscles of his ass contract around his cock slightly, which with the added image of looking down to see him spurt cum between their bodies, tipped him over the edge as he then spilled his seed inside his lover's ass. Jade collapsed onto Saphir with a tired thump, neither saying a word to each other as they came down from their highs. After a few moments, Jade eventually pulled out of Saphir, then moved to lie down next to him on the small bed, holding out an arm for the man to move closer, which he did. They lay there panting and catching their breaths for a few minutes, both revelling in the feeling of closeness they now shared, and were also partaking in from the embrace. Neither of them wanted to speak or move, but they knew they would have to eventually. Surprisingly, it was Saphir who spoke first, but what he had to say came completely unexpectedly at this point.

"Powerful monster took up residence in deeper part of mountain." He said tiredly, not moving his face away from Jade's chest where it currently rested against. "'N earthquakes recently have caused more avalanches."

"What?" Jade asked, frowning in confusion. Saphir pulled away and raised his head to give Jade a confused look back.

"You wanted information on Mt. Roneal in enchange for this... well, you held up your end of the bargain so I thought I would give you mine, before I pass out or forget thats why we did this..." His tone of voice sounded sad, as if he thought that was the only reason Jade had sex with him. Jade smiled reassuringly then reached up to cup his face lovingly.

"Thank you, but just so you know, if you think that I did this just for the information then you're an idiot."

"Hey! Am not!" Saphir pouted, which made Jade chuckle lightly.

"Like I said before, I've liked you for a long time, Saphir. I only acted on it now because I saw the perfect opportunity, and you did look so enchanting when we arrived; curled up on this bed with your lovely ass sticking out suggestively at me, also to be moaning my name in your sleep." Jade grinned as Saphir blushed slightly. "You were practically begging for me to do something." He winked.

"Y-you heard me talk in my sleep?" He asked and Jade nodded. "Oh no, that's embarrassing."

"Hm, not as embarrassing as all those delicious noises you were making for me just now." Jade smirked then moved his head closer to kiss Saphir's forehead. "So adorable."

"Hey, I'm not adorable." He pouted again, which Jade broke with a kiss against his lips softly.

"Yes, you are. And you know I don't compliment often, so just accept that I think you are and don't complain, as you may not get another one out of me soon."

"O-okay then." Saphir blushed slightly, but nodded anyway. Jade smirked in victory, then kissed him once more before getting up to stretch by the bedside. Saphir watched without shame as he stood nude before him, his eyes on level with the man's round ass cheeks, before Jade moved away and began collecting up his clothes.

"By the way, I'm sorry about this, but before I came here I called the police. Although, with your tenacity being that of a cockroach, I'm sure you'll find a way to escape." Jade said, offering Saphir a rare warm smile.

"Does- does that mean we can do this again?" Saphir sat up and cocked his head curious at Jade, who smiled back and shrugged as if the answer had been obvious.

"Of course. I'm not that heartless to sleep with my friend who I know adores me, and who I adore back, only once." He had said the part about adoring I'm back quietly so he thought Saphir wouldn't hear him, but the man did and as soon as he had, he jumped off the bed and ran over to embrace Jade.

"Jaaaade!" He sang happily and buried his face in the crook of Jade's neck. Jade gave him a wide eyed look of surprise at the reaction then smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller man.

When they pulled apart, Jade bent down and captured Saphir's lips in a brief, but loving kiss. He manoeuvred him back towards the bed and they both grunted as they fell back down onto it. Saphir hummed in delight into the kiss as Jade kissed him back and moved his arms around Jade's neck to keep him there a moment longer than the man had intended. Not that he minded in the slightest though.

"Hmm, wait there just one moment." Jade said, then pulled away and walked over to his pile of clothing. He rummaged around then pulled out a small rectangular device and walked back to the bed. Saphir eyed the device with curious suspicion, and watched as Jade climbed back onto him to straddle his lower legs, then pulled the device apart from both side to reveal it had a small lens. As Jade held it up to his eyes, he leaned forward and ran his thumb sensuously against the head of Saphir's cock. The man had shut his eyes and moaned pleasurably with his head thrown backwards, before he heard a soft click and looked back up when he felt the finger removed also.

* "It captures still snapshots of life and saves them for later so that I can look upon the images at will." He smirked as he watched Saphir's face turn bright red. "But don't worry- this'll be for my eyes only, I promise." Like he was going to show anyone anyway. Saphir was his, and he only took the shot so that this memory was engraved and remembered by him for as long as he lived. He'd be damned if anyone else ever saw his Saphir like that. "I believe you." Saphir answered back shyly, then moved to sit up and watch again as Jade went back to dressing himself. He wiped himself clean with a handkerchief that was in one of his pockets before pulling on his boxers, trousers and boots.

"You need to put your clothes back on too you know." Jade said as he began pulling his high necked black shirt back on. He glanced over and smirked as he saw Saphir's still naked and cum-covered body. Saphir blushed as he realised then nodded and stood in order to find his own clothes. The two dressed in silence, both subconsciously taking a long time so that they didn't have to face the inevitable- of Jade leaving with his party to find Legretta, Largo and Arietta in the mountains to ambush them, while Saphir was either placed in jail or running away from Keterburg to escape the police. Once they were both dressed completely, had placed their glasses back on too and made themselves presentable, they both stood facing each other awkwardly, neither really knowing what to say.

"Saphir... I... To make this look believable, I need to knock you out." Jade said finally after a few more moments of silence.

"K-knock me out?" Saphir asked, taking a step back in shock at the suggestion.

"Yes, and also if anyone asks how I subdued you here, say I ticked you to death or something. That'll be believable enough." Jade sighed and punched him in the shoulder as a warning shot.

"...Aaaaaaaah!" Saphir cried, out, though he knew Jade could hit harder and that he was going to the next time.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." He punched again, this time the blow came right above his cock.

"No-not there, I'll dieeeee!" He cried out as he moved his hands to cover himself.

"I wish we weren't on opposite sides. Then this wouldn't have to happen..." He said guiltily as he took another step forwards.

"Jade! I'm Sorryyyyyyyyyyy!" Saphir shouted before receiving a hard blow to the head, knowing him out. Jade winced as he watched the man fall to the floor, then as he picked him up to lay him on the bed, he hooped that the man would forgive him for this. He knew he would though- especially with the promise of more amazing sex on the table for future meetings. Jade grinned in anticipation and allowed himself one last kiss, despite Saphir being unconscious at them point, then quickly schooled his expression back to neutral and began to walk out of the room. He wasn't the least bit surprised when he exited the room to see his current companions all sending him looks of confusion and shock, as they expected him to explain what just went on between the two of them.

"It seems the earthquakes have lead to more frequent avalanches." Jade said before anyone could ask, recalling what Saphir had said to him earlier. "Also, an extremely powerful monster has taken up residence in the deeper parts. The monsters in the area have likely grown aggressive due to that influence."

Luke nodded then took a few steps cautiously towards Jade. "O-okay... Um... About that scream just now...?"

"Oh, that was nothing." Jade answered quickly, walking away and turning his back on them all to hide the faint blush crossing his cheeks. "Now, let's be going."

"Right..." Luke said disbelievingly, but they all followed him outside anyway. It made Jade wonder if they heard any of the sexual noises or just the ones of pain Saphir had emitted towards the end. Though as he thought back, he was glad he's gotten the opportunity to be with Saphir like that. 'I must thank Nephry for that final push when I next see her.' He thought to himself as they all exited the hotel, not even reaching the bottom step before a soldier walked up to them.

"The God-General Dist is inside. Arrest him immediately." Jade said, ignoring the feeling of betrayal inside of him. He wished that they'd come later, so that the man would of woken up and had the chance to escape before they arrived, but in this sense he was sort of glad he'd knocked him out first; he could escape from prison easily later, and Jade had duties to do in the meantime which he didn't want to be distracted from.

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier answered, and then began to move up the steps with his weapon drawn before he was stopped by Jade.

"I softened him up a little, but stay cautious." He warned, hoping to at least spare the man more pain than necessary. The soldier replied that he understood, then saluted and walked into the building with his weapon now at his side. Luke sent Jade another weird look, and it gave Jade the feeling that he knew more than he let on. Either that or he knew subconsciously, but hadn't quite put two and two together yet.

"Now we can head for Mt. Roneal." Jade said after the doors had shut, then turned to look up at the mountain in the near distance.

"... I think I understand now why everyone is so scared of you." Luke muttered, mostly to himself, but it caused Jade to shake his head and chuckle, before they all set off towards the pass.

-Page Break-

"Jade is really nasty to Dist, isn't he?" Guy spoke quietly to Anise and Tear, keeping his eyes locked onto Jade who lead the group at the front with Mieu, closely followed by Luke, Ion and Natalia.

Anise shrugged. "I don't know. I think they like each other."

"They've known each other since they were kids, right?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"Yeah, it looks that way. Nephry was nice to Dist, too, and everyone here seems to think well of him." She paused and giggled to herself. "He must've been a cute kid."

"Maybe, Jade has that attitude toward Dist in order to hide his real feelings." Tear mused, running her chin in thought. She, like Luke, also had an inkling of what had transpired between Jade and Saphir in that hotel room, although she didn't want to admit it out loud.

Anise snorted and Guy laughed. "Maybe so... Kind of like getting angry at someone you've fallen in love with." And as soon as he'd said that, it all seemed to click in place what Jade had been up to. They all blushed, with Tear having to stop herself from giggling slightly from delight, thinking that Jade and Saphir made an oddly good couple.

"Well, Jade sure is cute, himself." Anise shrugged after the shock had passed, and she now thought that they made a good couple too.

At the front of the group, Jade was face palming self, with his thumb and forefinger pushed up against glasses then turned and stopped with his other hand placed on his hip. The three hadn't been keeping their conversation all that quiet, and he had excellent hearing so was able to hear what they said from where he walked.

"Hmm, a fascinating conversation. Cute, is it?" He asked, lowering his hand and raising an eyebrow to the three at the back who all gulped and jumped, having not expected him to hear.

"Whoa!" Anise remarked, slightly amazed at the colonel's good hearing. Luke, Ion, Natalia and Mieu all looked on in confusion at the other four of their group, and looked even more confused when Jade just sighed then spun around on the spot and started to walk away again, as the three others all sighed in relief and continued walking with the rest of the group. It was as Jade turned around, that Natalia realised something that should have been obvious to begin with, but until now no-one had pointed it out.

"Hey, Jade..." She called out, gaining the man's attention who turned his head around slightly as he continued to walk.

"Yes?" He answered, wondering what it is she had to say to him.

"Why are you wearing Dist's glasses?" Jade stopped still and blushed as he realised. They must have the same, or at least near same prescription for him not to notice this. As soon as she said it, the party all shared a knowing look as they watched the usually so stoic man blush and pause as he tried to think up a good lie to explain how that had happened.

Given what they'd already heard, that was going to be hard.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know in a review/comment ;D *I didn't know if they would have cameras in Audrant. I guessed no, and made up this device for Jade only. I figure he would have one for such an occasion as this.


End file.
